


Small Bump

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is a father, Fluff, Gay, Glaryl, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, darlenn, poor Glenn, twins because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this wasn't what Glenn was expecting at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Small Bump by Ed Sheeran and thus this was born. If you guys haven't heard the song, you definitely should. Anyways, enjoy :D

Day One.

"Wow..." Glenn pants, looking over to Daryl who has collapsed beside him. Daryl smiles goofily and slings an arm over Glenn's belly. 

"Yeah." He chuckles, and yawns drowsily,"Whatcha gotta do today?"

"Just a few runs." Glenn shrugs and rolls over to nuzzle into his neck,"Nothing too much."

"Great." Daryl kisses his forehead and lets them fall into a comfortable silence that they've come to love.

Day 27

"Glenn, you alright?" Maggie gives Glenn a worried look. 

Glenn chokes down his breakfast and stills up a little. This morning nausea is driving him insane. Can't even enjoy his favorite meal in peace. His stomach churns and he already knows the drill. Jumping up from the table, he sprints out the door, barely making it out to the yard to vomit back up everything he's just eaten.

"Glenn, you sure you're not sick?" Maggie comes running after him and gently pats his back,"C'mon, I can have my dad take a look at you."

"But-"

"Nope. You're my friend and I don't need you dying on me." Maggie announces and drags him off to where her dad is reading a book in his cell.

"Hi, Maggie, Glenn." Hershel notices as soon as they come to the front of the cell,"You two need something?"

"Glenn keeps vomiting up his breakfast, and I'm pretty worried about him," Maggie explains, motioning to Glenn, who is still a little bit pale.

"Well go ahead and lay down, Glenn. I'll take a look at ya." Glenn reluctantly does as he's told. 

Hershel does the usual check, poking and prodding at his belly a little more than usual and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Glenn figures he must have noticed that his belly was a little firmer than before, which was probably from his runs and their diet. Hershel finally comes to his conclusion and grabbed a piece of paper with a few items written down on it.

"You going for a run today?" Glenn nods,"Alright, I've got a list of things that I need you to get, you'll know what to do with some of them."

Hershel writes down one last thing on the list and hands it off to Glenn, who pockets it without looking,"Alright. Thank you, Hershel."

"No problem son."

* * *

 

"A pregnancy test?" Glenn looks at the list in mild shock,"Alright." 

His belly gurgles hungrily as he jogs over to the isle where he'd seen the pregnancy tests and everything. He grabs three and looks at the next thing on the list.

Prenatal vitamins.

"Who the hell got pregnant?" He asks himself with a laugh, grabbing the vitamins as well. 

When he gets back from the run, Hershel isn't in his cell, but there's a note saying to keep everything but the notepad and pencils he requested. Glenn thinks none of it, and leaves the two items there, and puts the rest of the stuff under his bed.

Day 36.

Glenn looks at the pregnancy tests on the floor with a blank expression. Then he looks down at his slightly bulging belly. Daryl hasn't noticed it, but he sure was. He pokes at it lightly, finding that it's hard and stiff. Usually, his belly is a little softer than that.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he grabs the tests and runs out the door. He runs out into the woods and rips open a box and uses it. He shakes his head in disbelief when he gets two little red lines, and tries another one. He gets the little plus sign.

"What..." Glenn looks down at his belly, exposed due to the lack of a shirt. He lightly caresses the small bump, and it dawns on him. This was how his mother's belly felt when she was pregnant with his sisters.

"Hershel!" Glenn takes off running for the prison, the tests in his hand,"Hershel!"

The old man is out in the garden, tending to some things when Glenn finally finds him. A knowing smile crosses Hershel's face when he sees the freaked out Korean come running.

"You knew about this?" Glenn stops in his tracks, looking at the man who was now starting to laugh full heartedly,"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Figured you would get the hint." Hershel chuckles,"You're about six weeks along."

"I am?" Glenn puts the two tests in his pocket to look down at his belly once more,"Sh-should I tell Daryl? How? What if he get's mad? Wha-"

"Easy now, don't give yourself a miscarriage." Hershel interrupts, holding out his hands and waiting for Glenn to relax and nod,"Get him at a good time, set him down, and tell him or show him the tests, but take it slow."

Glenn nods and glances up to the watch tower where Daryl currently is,"Alright. Got it, is there anything I need to do for the baby?"

"Quit your runs into town, take your vitamins, and don't stress yourself out." Hershel bends down to tend to a crop,"If you have any problems, I don't care if it's the middle of the night, you come get me, alright?"

"Okay." Glenn smiles brightly and begins to walk to the prison,"Thank's Hershel!"

"Anytime, son."

Glenn walks to the kitchen, for once not rushing, and finds Maggie,"Hey Mag. Come here."

"Yeah? What is it?" Maggie comes walking over with a worried expression on her face. Glenn pulls out the tests and shows them to her,"No way! You're preg-"

Glenn clamps a hand over her mouth,"Yeah I am!" He whisper-shouts,"Now shush! I don't want anybody else to find out until I tell Daryl."

"Okay okay." Maggie peels his hand off of her mouth and throws her arms around him,"I'm so happy for you Glenn! Can I be the godmother?"

Glenn laughs and looks down at his belly,"You're in for it, little guy."

"I'm taking that as a yes," Maggie answers her own question.

Glenn struggles not to blurt it out as soon as Daryl comes in for dinner. He knows Hershel is right, he needs to take it slow with Daryl. He doesn't need to overwhelm him, all that will do is either make him angry or make him run. But eventually he does manage to get Daryl alone, around the time everyone goes outside to the fire, a few hours after dusk. 

"Hey Daryl, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks nervously, biting at his thumb.

Daryl nods and follows him into his cell and sits down,"Somethin' wrong?" Glenn shakes his head and sits beside him. He stays quiet for a minute, mind racing as to how to do this. "Glenn?"

Finally, he reaches under the bed and pulls out the two tests, sits them down on Daryl's lap, and burrows his head into his own arms. Daryl goes dead silent as he looks at the two tests in pure surprise. He had noticed them under the bed the other day, but he only figured that Glenn was storing them for Maggie.

"You're-"

"Yeah." Glenn doesn't look up at him until a warm arm wraps around his back. 

Daryl looks at him with those blue eyes of his, expression mixed with shock and love at the same time. Glenn smiles a little bit and lets himself be pulled into a gentle hug. 

Day 123

"Glenn!" Daryl runs up to Glenn and embraces him in a gentle hug,"You alright?"

"Yeah." Glenn nods, clinging to him and shuddering at the gunfire,"Merle stopped when he realized it was a baby."

"He didn't hit your belly did he?" Glenn shakes his head, and Daryl lets out a cry of relief and sinks down onto his knees to kiss Glenn's bulging belly.

"Daryl, come on!" Rick yells,"We gotta get out of here!"

Daryl readies his gun and heads out to help defend his friends, his lover, and his baby. While Glenn and Maggie make a mad dash get as far away from the Governor as possible.

Day 211

"I'd say that he's gonna be born this winter," Hershel concludes, after looking at his calendar for a long while.

Daryl tightens his grip on Glenn's hand and sighs in relief,"So a few more weeks?"

"About 8 or 9, I'd say Glenn's about 30 weeks along right now." Hershel smiles,"I think it would be best if you stay within the prison fences after Glenn is 35 weeks along and until the baby is about a week old. It would help Glenn with the stress."

Daryl nods and glances out the window,"Alright."

He and Glenn go outside and sit in the grass, well at least Daryl sits in it. Glenn practically flops onto his back, the weight too much for his back. 

"I want this thing out of me." He whines, burrowing his head in Daryl's lap,"I miss sex and running too much."

"We can still do one..." Glenn gives him this look, making Daryl bark out a laugh and start to get back up,"Alright, alright."

Day 250

"Carl, if you poke me with a pin, will I pop?" Glenn asks out of the blue.

Carl bursts out into a fit full of laughter and almost chokes on his water,"Wha-what?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Maggie giggles, carrying a plate for him,"Shouldn't you think of a name before you go and pop like a balloon, though?"

Glenn shrugs,"Daryl and I already came to a conclusion."

"And that is...?" Carol leans forward and looks at him with an excited expression on her face.

"Kamari if it's a girl, or Minho if it's a boy." He announces,"Daryl want's a girl and I want a boy, so we both picked names."

"Daryl came up with Kamari?" 

"I was joking when I said to name her Kamari!" Maggie playfully yells as Daryl comes walking into the kitchen.

Daryl shakes his head and snags a piece of bacon from a plate,"Better than Kelly."

"Sounds like the Barbie doll." Beth comments.

"Exactly!" Glenn flings his hands up and laughs.

Daryl rolls his eyes and messes up Beth's hair to the point that he knows she's gonna kill him.

Day 274

"Daryl! Daryl!" Rick comes running to the watch tower screaming the name over and over,"Get your ass down here!"

"What?" Daryl steps outside,"Rick what-"

"Glenn's in labor!"

Daryl sprints down the stairs and skips the last seven, and races after Rick. They run to the room Glenn is inside the prison, Glenn whimpers in pain and reaches for Daryl as soon as he see's him.

"Keep going with it, Glenn." Hershel encourages,"You'll be fine."

Glenn grips Daryl's hand and manages to bury his head into his side to muffle another pained cry. Daryl feels a twinge of sadness at the sight of him in pain and buries his face in Glenn's hair.

* * *

 

"Want to cut the umbilical cord?" Hershel asks while Maggie makes an attempt at cleaning the squirming baby up.

Daryl looks down at Glenn, who's got tears running down his red cheeks and is giving him an encouraging nod. Carefully, he follows Hershel's instructions and cuts the cord.

"It's a boy." Maggie finally concludes, once she's got the squirming child under control.

"Ah fuck!" Glenn cries out, hands slamming down to grip the bed as he feels his body bare down again.

"Glenn!" Daryl drops back down beside him as Glenn lets out a frustrated scream and grips his bruised hand once again.

Hershel goes back to work and gives a confused press to Glenn's belly,"Well I'll be damned."

"What?" Daryl looks up at him quicker than Glenn can.

Hershel chuckles,"Keep pushing Glenn. You got a few more minutes."

"No shit, I'm just gonna take a break." Glenn groans, baring down at the next contraction and pushing with everything he's got.

Maggie finally has baby Minho cleaned and swaddled when Glenn lets out one last cry, and suddenly all the pressure is gone from his belly. And there's a second cry in the room.

"Wha-huh?" Glenn's eyes widen as he's handed his little boy,"What?"

Daryl looks just about as shocked as Glenn and Maggie are. The second baby is tiny, but it's alive and squirming. Once again Maggie cleans up the baby, which is much easier this time, and has Daryl cut the cord.

"It's a girl." She announces,"Looks like you both got what you wanted." She smiles and brings little Kamari over.

Glenn struggles to hold both babies, Minho has already gotten comfy, and Kamari just squirms about. Daryl looks in awe at the two babies.

Minho has Glenn's monolid and black hair, and Daryl's crystal blue eyes. Kamari however, has Glenn's brown eyes and monolid, and the same blond hair Daryl had as a child. She also has the same birthmark on her shoulder as he does.

He holds out a hand to help adjust her, and a tiny hand grips his large index finger. He's hooked.

"You wanna hold her?" Glenn asks, smiling goofily.

Daryl nods and carefully takes Kamari from his arms and cradles her like he did Judith, only this is his baby. With his features am with Glenn's too.

"Hey, sweetheart." He smiles, cradling her and brushing his fingers against her cheek. Carol runs over with two bottles for the babies since Glenn wasn't able to produce milk.

After a few hours, they move Glenn into their cell so they can be more comfortable. Glenn winces in pain and knows it's gonna be a while before he and Daryl fuck again.

"You're gonna be a great dad," Glenn smiles, when the two babies have finally fallen asleep and are in the small crib next to them.

Daryl crawls into the clean bed and cuddles up to him,"I hope."

"Hey." Glenn catches his chin and kisses him,"You're gonna be an awesome dad. You do so well with them."

Daryl nods and settles down against Glenn's chest,"Can't believe you just _had_ to have the babies the day before I marry your ass."

Glenn laughs and kisses his head,"Yeah well, I guess Carl poked me with a pin early. "

Daryl rolls his eyes,"Mhm sure, but just so you know. They're gonna be Dixon's."

"Just so you know, if you want any more kids, _you're_ the one that's getting pregnant. Not me."

"Fine by me." Glenn chokes on his own spit,"Kiddin'...maybe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
